RAD-Skorpion (Fallout: New Vegas)
RAD-Skorpione sind mutierte Gliederfüßler, die in der Mojave des Jahres 2281 vorkommen. Hintergrund RAD-Skorpione sind, durch Strahlung und die Wirkung des FEV Virus, mutierte nordamerikanische Kaiserskorpione,Razlo dialogue file[1] - "They seem to be extremely large versions of the north American Emperor scorpion."Chris Avellone, Fallout Bible 1 - "The radscorpions are a result of a combination of radiation and the FEV virus, and Razlo in Shady Sands is correct - they were originally Emperor Scorpions that have grown... big." die vor dem Großen Krieg in vielen Tierhandlungen zu finden waren.Herbert Dashwoods Terminaleinträge [1] Im Gegensatz zu vielen Erwartungen, haben sich seitdem geändert, sind viel größer, schneller und weitaus giftiger geworden, als jemals zuvor. Trotzdem sind verschiedene Gegengifte aus ihrem veränderten, stärkeren Gift abgeleitet worden. Im allgemeinen teilen die verschiedenen RAD-Skorpione ein ähnliches Aussehen. Jedoch haben sich Teile der Population unterschiedlich entwickelt. Charakteristiken Biologie RAD-Skorpione sind sehr große Gliederfüßler. Sie erreichen in etwa die Größe eines Großhornkalbes. Sie haben eine starke Panzerung, die den gesamten Körper schützt. Es gibt keinen klaren Schwachpunkt. Ihr Schwanz ist eine ausgezeichnete Waffe, die sie für Gift-Angriffe nutzen. Spielmechanik-Attribute Man trifft meist auf Gruppen zwischen zwei und fünf Individuen der RAD-Skorpione. Das kann, gerade für Spieler in niedrigen Levels, recht gefährlich werden. Ihre hohe Schadensschwelle macht es für einen unvorbereiteten Spieler noch schwerer, sie zu töten. Sie greifen ihr Opfer meist direkt und sehr schnell an. RAD-Skorpione nehmen normalen Schaden, wenn sie im Körper, Schwanz oder Scheren getroffen werden. Der Schaden wird reduziert, wenn man die Beine trifft. Anders, als die meisten anderen Kreaturen, haben die Skorpionen keinen ausgemachten Schwachpunkt, an denen der Schaden höher wäre. So haben sie zum Beispiel keinen Kopf, der mit dem V.A.T.S. anzuvisieren wäre. Die starke Panzerung erschwert die Jagd zusätzlich. Die Scheren der Tiere sind etwas schwächer gepanzert, als der Rest des Körpers. Das Verkrüppeln dieser Körperteile kann die Skorpione aufhalten. Panzerbrechende Munition ist in jedem Falle anzuraten. Varianten RAD-Skorpion 120x120px|right Dies ist die häufigste Art von RAD-Skorpionen. Ihre Färbung reicht von dunklem Braun bis zu einem gräulichen Blau. Die giftigen Raubtiere sind unterschiedlich schnell, manche erreichen schnell ihre Höchstgeschwindigkeit, andere brauchen sehr lange um Geschwindigkeit aufzubauen. Genau so unterschiedlich ist auch ihre Größe, die von Hunde- bis nahe Kuhgröße reichen. Diese Tiere sind von den Insektenforscher, Kammerjäger und Stammesweisheiten Vergünstigungen betroffenen. |level = 6 |perception = 4 |hp = 75 |dt = 5 |dr = 0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 4 |assistance = 2 |attack1 = Nahkampf (20 + 3 /sek für 5s) |attack2 = RAD-Skorpion Gift (3 /sek 5) |items = * 75% RAD-Skorpion-Giftdrüse }} (heimisch in Camp Searchlight) |level = 6 |perception = 4 |hp = 80 |dt = 5 |dr = 0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 4 |assistance = 0 |attack1 = Nahkampf (22 + 3 /sek für 5s) |attack2 = RAD-Skorpion Gift (3 /sek 5) |items = * 75% RAD-Skorpion-Giftdrüse }} |level = 6 |perception = 4 |hp = 85 |dt = 5 |dr = 0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 4 |assistance = 2 |attack1 = Nahkampf (24 + 3 /sek für 5s) |attack2 = RAD-Skorpion Gift (3 /sek 5) |items = * 75% RAD-Skorpion-Giftdrüse }} |level = 8 |perception = 4 |hp = 70 |dt = 5 |dr = 0 |aggression = 1 |confidence = 4 |assistance = 3 |attack1 = Nahkampf (32 + 3 /sek für 5s) |attack2 = RAD-Skorpion Gift (3 /sek 5) |ability1 = Poison resistance 100% |items = * 75% RAD-Skorpion-Giftdrüse }} |level = 8 |perception = 4 |hp = 70 |dt = 5 |dr = 0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 3 |assistance = 2 |attack1 = Nahkampf (35 + 3 /sek für 5s) |attack2 = RAD-Skorpion Gift (3 /sek 5) |items = * 75% RAD-Skorpion-Giftdrüse }} |level = 8 |perception = 4 |hp = 75 |dt = 5 |dr = 0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 3 |assistance = 2 |attack1 = Nahkampf (35 + 3 /sek für 5s) |attack2 = RAD-Skorpion Gift (3 /sek 5) |items = * 75% RAD-Skorpion-Giftdrüse }} Kleiner RAD-Skorpion 120x120px|right Diese Skorpione sind die kleinere und weniger weit verbreitete Variante. Vermutlich sind das die Jungtiere, da sie oft in Begleitung der normalen RAD-Skorpione angetroffen werden. Sie sind nicht so giftig, wie ihre größeren Verwandten. |level = 3 |perception = 3 |hp = 20 |dt = 5 |dr = 0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 3 |assistance = 2 |attack1 = Nahkampf (20 + 3 /sek für 5s) |items = * 75% RAD-Skorpion-Giftdrüse }} Riesen RAD-Skorpion 120x120px|right Die Riesen RAD-Skorpione sind größer und gefährlicher, aber auch etwas langsamer, als die normale Variante. Sie machen deutlich mehr Schaden und haben eine noch höhere Schadensschwelle. Das macht sie schwierig zu töten, wenn der Spieler nicht entsprechend ausgerüstet ist. Diese Tiere trifft man sowohl bei anderen Skorpionen, als auch alleine an. Der Spieler triff sehr früh im Spiel, in der Nähe des Goodsprings Friedhofes, auf sie. |level = 9 |perception = 6 |hp = 130 |dt = 18 |dr = 0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 4 |assistance = 1 |attack1 = Nahkampf (60 + 8 /sek für 10s) |ability1 = Giftresistenz 100% |items = * 100% RAD-Skorpion-Giftdrüse }} |level = 9 |perception = 6 |hp = 150 |dt = 18 |dr = 0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 4 |assistance = 1 |attack1 = Nahkampf (60 + 8 /sek für 10s) |items = * 100% RAD-Skorpion-Giftdrüse }} |level = 15 |perception = 6 |hp = 150 |dt = 18 |dr = 0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 4 |assistance = 1 |attack1 = Nahkampf (60 + 8 /sek für 10s) |items =* 100% RAD-Skorpion-Giftdrüse }} RAD-Skorpionskönigin 120x120px|right Eine überaus seltene und besondere Art von RAD-Skorpionen, sie ist die stärkste und größte Variante des RAD-Skorpions. Sie ist größer als ein Corvega. Nur zwei Individuen davon sind im Mojave-Ödland bekannt: * Eine kann in der Skorpion-Höhle südlich des Nipton Road Pit Stop und östlich von Westlicher Crescent Canyon gefunden werden. Die Königin wird sich in einer großen Höhle mit einer Gruppe von anderen Radskorpionen befinden. * Eine andere Königin kann man innerhalb der Feuerwehr von Searchlight, zusammen mit zwei normalen Radskorpionen finden. |level = 9 |perception = 6 |hp = 200 |dt = 18 |dr = 0 |aggression = 2 |confidence = 4 |assistance = 2 |attack1 = Nahkampf (60 + 8 /sek für 10s) |items = * 100% RAD-Skorpion-Giftdrüse }} Fundorte Man findet viele RAD-Skorpione am Scorpion Gulch, der Skorpion-Höhle, dem Tal nahe dem Goodsprings-Friedhof und dem Yangtse-Denkmal. Die Gegend um die Autowerkstatt Nipton Road und dem Mesquite Mountains Campingplatz ist auch berüchtigt für die Skorpione. Anders, als ihre Verwandten im Ödland der Hauptstadt, sind die RAD-Skorpione relativ ortstreu und wandern nicht viel umher. Infos Seltsamerweise ist der Stachel viel größer, wenn er vom Skorpion entfernt wurde, als die ursprüngliche Erscheinung des Stachels auf dem Skorpion. Vorkommen Die RAD-Skorpione erscheinen in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Aus der Distanz betrachtet scheinen sie sich manchmal hochkant zu bewegen. Auf dem PC sinken sie auch manchmal ein den Boden ein, was es unmöglich macht, sie zu bekämpfen. Aucheine Schnellreise ist dann nicht mehr möglich. * Im Fall, dass ein Skorpion in den Boden eingesunken ist, wird ein potentieller Begleiter so lange auf den Stelle schießen, bis ihm die Munition ausgeht, oder der Skorpion durch Nebeneffekte doch getötet wird. Sounds * Rindenskorpion Zangenangriff noicon * Rindenskorpion Giftstachelangriff noicon * Warnung noicon Galerie Radscorpionconcept1.jpg|Konzeptzeichnung von Adam Adamowicz Radscorpionconcept2.jpg| Radscorpion poison gland.png|RAD-Skorpion-Giftdrüse Radscorpions_Gulch.jpg|VVerschiedene Skorpione am Scorpion Gulch Scorpions_poison_effect.jpg|Der Gift Effekt Scorpions at burrow.jpg|Verschiedene Skorpion-Größen in der Skorpion-Höhle radscorpiongueenscorpionburrow.jpg|RAD-Skorpionskönigin in der Skorpion-Höhle Radscorpion queen in SL fire station.jpg|RAD-Skorpionskönigin in der Feuerwehr von Searchlight radscorpionNVbellyview.jpg|Ansicht von unten Siehe auch * Rindenskorpion * Robo-Skorpion Einzelnachweise en:Radscorpion (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Mutascorpio (Fallout: New Vegas) pt:Radscorpion (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:Радскорпион (Fallout: New Vegas) Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Kreaturen